


Different ways to live one love story. Choose your favorite!

by Luowl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: All The Ships, Canon - Manga, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Italiano | Italian, Multiple Endings, Romantic Fluff, Short, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luowl/pseuds/Luowl
Summary: Una storia legata dall'effetto farfalla, in base a quale messaggio Maka sceglierà di aprire per primo la sua vita amorosa si legherà per sempre con quella, anche se lei ancora non lo sa!Qual'è il messaggio giusto da aprire?[Ogni capitolo sarà una OneShot che vedrà una delle scelte, dal prologo potete scegliere quale finale più v'aggrada con la ship che più vi attizza.]
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Black Star, Maka Albarn/Crona, Maka Albarn/Death the Kid, Maka Albarn/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans





	1. Prologo

La flebile luce della luna è l'unica cosa che illumina la strada,dove l'unico rumore è quello dei miei passi. Ogni tanto a Maka piace stare da sola, ogni tanto ha bisogno di del tempo con se stessa.

Si aggiusta meticolosamente la rosata cravatta,il lungo e bianco giaccone muovendosi,per colpa del vento, l'ha sgualcita tutta. Questa situazione le ricorda il vecchio mantello nero,è tanto che non lo metteva oramai.

Secondo tutti sembrava oramai cresciuta, molto più grande e responsabile. Sia suo padre che Excalibur glielo avevano ricordato quello stesso giorno. Eppure lei non si sentiva tale.

Lei si sentiva sempre la solita Maka Albarn,Niente di più.

Anche Soul non indossava più la sua solita Felpa, eppure era sempre la sua insostituibile Falce.

Kid era diventato uno Shinigami già da qualche anno, eppure era sempre uno dei suoi migliori amici ed una persona di cui potersi fidare.

Tsubaki e Black*Star affinavano ogni giorno sempre di più le loro tecniche, eppure lei era sempre la sua migliore amica e preferita consigliera, lui il loro "Dio" preferito.

Un rumore familiare le disturbò i pensieri ridondanti e dolorosi, la vibrazione del cellulare, così si prestò a recuperarlo dalla tasca. Ben cinque messaggi da cinque persone diverse a cui rispondere con l'un percento di batteria.

La castana capelluta decise di aprire quello che le sembrava più importante, infondo il dispositivo avrebbe avuto solo cinque secondi di vita massima...

Quale messaggio aprirà Maka Albarn?

Indice:  
1\. Prologo  
2\. Maka apre il messaggio di Soul: Soul x Maka OneShot - Certezze Assolute  
3\. Maka apre il messaggio di Balck*Star: Black*Star x Maka OneShot - Perfettamente tu  
4\. Maka apre il messaggio di Crona: Crona x Maka One Shot - Per sempre Insieme   
5\. Maka apre il messaggio di Death The Kid: Death the Kid x Maka One Shot - Equilibrio  
6\. Maka apre il messaggio di Tsubaki: Tsubaki x Maka One Shot - Io Con te,tu Con me


	2. Certezze Assolute [Soul x Maka]

Soul.

Lei non sapeva perchè aveva scelto quello del ragazzo dai capelli bianchi come la neve, il suo dito era automaticamente finito sul contatto del ragazzo. Come se fosse così ovvio che non ci dovesse neanche pensare.

"Grazie per avermi avvisato di essere uscita, ti voglio bene anche io" Telefono spento, neanche il tempo di infastidirsi per la sua presunzione.

Infastidita rimise il telefono nella tasca e ritornò sui suoi passi. Il viso sembrava arrossirsi sempre di più dalla rabbia ogni passo rumorosa che sbatteva sul terreno cementato.

All'improvviso si bloccò sui suoi passi, il viso più calmo, si accorse di non rendersi conto perchè fosse così innervosita. Infondo ripeteva sempre che Soul era solo un partner, nessuno di importante, nessuno di rilevante e nessuno che potesse permettersi di riuscirla a farla arrabbiare così tanto.

Anche lui la vedeva così, ne era convinta, com'era convinta che ora probabilmente il ragazzo stesse addormentato sul divano abbracciato a Blair. "Che si stesse con lei!" sussurrò inviperita al buio del nulla, la castana poteva fare quello che voleva.

Tornò indietro, l'unica cosa che l'accompagnava era la luna, quella era sempre lì. Ogni giorno verrà la notte qualunque cosa succeda, la luna risalirà e riporterà la notte e le sue tenebre.

E lei doveva fidarsi solo di quest'unica certezza assoluta. Le persone erano crudeli, la fiducia era fragile, e il tradimento era dietro l'angolo.

Non ce la faceva più, improvvisamente si sentì esausta e triste. Quel turbinio di emozioni era molto solito della sua personalità, ma ora si sentiva svuotato da esse. Si sedette esausta su una panchina alzando gli occhi al cielo, alla luna sopra di lei.

Una crudele e salata lacrima bagnò la sua guancia, una goccia che non voleva rilasciare, che non voleva abbandonare per dimostrare la sua fragilità. La luna accentuò quell'indelebile peccato facendo splendere quella goccia salata con il suo fascio luminoso.

Era tanto che non piangeva, non se lo permetteva mai. E l'unico modo per sopravvivere in quel crudele mondo era dimostrarsi sempre forti.

Il piangere era dei deboli. Il soffrire era dei deboli. Il legarsi terribilmente a qualcun altro era dei deboli. Piangere da soli era triste ma allo stesso tempo lo sentiva liberativo.

Nessuno la vedeva, nessuno la giudicava, sola con te stessa. Finché un affettuoso tocco abolì ogni amaro pensiero. Li cancellò tutti, come se non fossero mai esistiti.

Il palmo e le dita leggermente più grandi della sua guancia rosata spazzarono via quella pietosa goccia di lacrima.

-Ehi Maka...- Quell'inconfondibile intonazione la fece rivivere in un attimo ogni momento della sua vita passato con quei meravigliosi rubini rossi che ora la guardavano preoccupati, addolorati.

Soul.  
Era qui per lei? Solo per lei? 

Non ricordava quante innumerevoli lacrime versò sull'accogliente e unica spalla della persona che aveva affianco. L'unico che si era preoccupato di lei mettendo per un attimo al secondo posto l'orgoglio ,lasciandola sfogare come non aveva mai fatto con nessuno, liberando tutti i demoni rinchiusi dentro di lei dall'alba dei tempi.

"Ogni giorno verrà la notte qualunque cosa succeda, la luna risalirà e riporterà la notte e le sue tenebre, e io ti prometto, proprio come la notte che arriva ogni giorno inesorabile, di essere la luce radiosa che sostituirà quella della crudele e grigia luna, anche quando non mi vorrai, sarò sempre lì inesorabile" la voce calma e rilassata come mai aveva sentito quella del ragazzo dal sorriso sdentato, le sussurrò nell'orecchio mentre le massaggiava la schiena, tentando quasi inutilmente di calmare il suo irrefrenabile pianto.

Ma forse era meglio così, forse entrambi avevano bisogno dell'altro proprio quando erano al loro peggio.


	3. Perfettamente tu [Black*Star x Maka]

La preview del messaggio di Black Star sembrava abbastanza preoccupante. E si, doveva ammettere a se stessa che aveva avuto paura si fosse cacciato in qualche guaio. Infondo il ragazzo non la contattava praticamente mai.

"Maka Aiuto. Ho litigato con Tsubaki,e nella furia sono scivolato nel burrone di fianco alla Montagna"

Aveva cominciato a correre verso la montagna senza neanche controllare che il telefono si fosse realmente spento. La ragazza e Black Star avevano uno strano rapporto, capiva di condividere con lui lo stesso rapporto con la propria arma, un rapporto a sua volta ancora più complicato da spiegare. Infatti spiegava abbastanza facilmente che il blu capelluto avesse scritto a lei invece che a Soul, poteva contarci inoltre che avesse scritto al platino di raggiungere Tsubaki con qualche scusa.

E se avesse realmente fatto così poteva solo dire che avevano litigato riguardo il loro rapporto arma e maestro. Eppure le sembrava strano. Nonostante tutto portava a quello, Tsubaki è Tsubaki.

Era difficile anche ella testa di Maka che la conosceva benissimo, vederla arrabbiata. Deve aver toccato qualche bottone che forse non doveva premere.

La castana immediatamente si perse a pensare alla corvina magari completamente in lacrime e disperata, ma una domanda nacque nella sua testa e eliminò la precedente senza preoccuparsi minimamente. E Black*Star?

Black*Star non sapeva come comportarsi con le sue emozioni, non sapeva come reagire in situazioni con cui si ritrovava particolarmente nervoso, non senza di lei.

Non senza Tsubaki.

Frenò la sua corsa appena in tempo cercando di non fare lo stesso errore di scivolare del turchese. - Black*Star...? - sussurrò sporgendosi leggermente al burrone.

Qualcosa di freddo, molto freddo si posò sulla sua spalla. Involontariamente, al contatto, la giovane prese immediatamente ciò che la stava toccando e tirò violentemente l'obiettivo verso se stessa.

Ma nella sua carriera di Meister non era mai stata senza Soul in situazioni d'attaccato e non aveva ben calcolato che se mai fosse scivolata all'indietro non avrebbe avuto la sua fedele arma che l'avrebbe sicuramente salvata da una rovinosa caduta nel burrone. Fu ciò che esattamente accadde, ma forse fu più fortunata del previsto.

-Maledizione Maka ero riuscito a risalire!- Una voce inconfondibile le stava sbraitando contro.

\- Scusa se ero preoccupata per te!- rispose a tono la castana, lasciandosi cadere sul bordo dove il ragazzo stava cercando di risalire, inutilmente. -Tsub- Ah... vero.- si zittì Black Star ricordandosi di non avere la fedele giovane al suo fianco.

Maka lo guardò ancora per qualche secondo, proprio come lei si sentiva come se una parte di se stesso gli era letteralmente stata strappata via. -Dai su ce la posso fare di nuovo...- Quella frase, se pur stupida, colpì Maka.

Il turchino non l'aveva urlato nè tanto meno incitata ad aiutarlao. Quello non era Black Star, non era uno dei suoi migliori amici e compari.

-Black Star- 

-Cosa?-

-Stenditi qui con me... Solo un attimo te lo prometto.-

Disse quelle parole con tutta la sincerità che aveva in corpo, senza pensarci due volte, e lui, sorprendentemente, senza replicare si era adagiato vicino a lei goffamente. Entrambi stavano guardando in alto, alle stelle. Diecimila, ma anche di più, brillanti stelle. Esse circondavano la grande luna che li osservava in quella situazione scottante, di estrema solitudine e stranezza.

-Dimmi la verità non hai davvero avuto un litigio con lei vero?-

-Una specie-

Lei si girò verso il corpo inerme che stanco era pesantemente appoggiato all'instabile terra dietro di loro. Lo guardò negli occhi verdi, e li trovò più scuri e spenti del solito, senza quella luce luminosa che contraddistingueva il ragazzo. Lui però non si era girato verso di Maka. 

Per quanto fosse imbecille e si elevasse al tutto, sbraitasse e impazzisse, quel tipo di cose lo toccavano al cuore che lui stesso voleva dimenticare.

-Soul era a casa mia ,ma non per me, anzi, io ero fuori e lui era... insomma... con Tsubaki-

Lei annuì invogliandolo a continuare, lei era lì,per lui.

Si rialzò, mettendosi seduto, lei lo seguii a ruota come un cucciolo che seguiva gli ordini del padrone. 

-Ma lui ti ha mandato un messaggio, ti ha cercata, io...-lo sentii sospirare amaramente -io che ero fuori non ho provato o avevo saputo che lei fosse con Soul...io non mi sono mai--

Maka mise una mano sulla sua, poteva capire si suoi sentimenti. Si sentiva incredibilmente vicina a quelle forti emozioni. Voleva urlare con lui contro la luna per sempre, per liberarsi da tutta quella forte negatività. Quanto volte si era sentita in colpa per le premure della sua insostituibile arma? Quante volte si era sentita non abbastanza per lui?

-Io non ho mai saputo davvero niente di lei,non avevo mai saputo dov'era,e non me ne sono neanche mai preoccupato,capisci? Lei...non se lo merita.-

Disse le ultime parole in modo più sicuro, ma più distaccato. Strinse più forte la mano del ragazzo, stava facendo più male a lei che a lui.

Qualche secondo dopo si ritrovò i malinconici occhi verdi foresta del ragazzo guardarla, guardarla nel profondo, come mai l'aveva considerata, guardata o ammirata. Sorrise. Sorrise istintivamente.

-Nessuno è perfetto, e nessuno è abbastanza. Ma ricorda.- Maka avvicinò le sue lunghe dita alla guancia del ragazzo per spostare un paio di ciuffi che non le lasciavano guardare bene quegli occhi -Tu sei tu e sei insostituibile, e se per caso te lo dimenticassi, sarò lì, a ricordartelo. Perchè sono sicura che anche tu lo faresti per me.-.


	4. Per Sempre Insieme [Crona x Maka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione!!! Questo capitolo, come anche quello su Death the Kid, sono molto legati a come la storia procede nel manga!!!

Leggere quel nome le offuscò la mente. Crona...? "Sai,vorrei sentire la melodia tua e di Soul,sicuramente è incredibile. Chissà se ti riverdò mai,chissà se mi ricorderò di te,io non lo so,ma... Grazie Maka Albarn!"

La luce flebile del dispositivo si spense insieme a tutti i miei pensieri e al suo cuore. Era difficile ancora ripensare alla crudeltà della battaglia sulla luna, da quel momento aveva perso ogni traccia di Crona.

Come le era arrivato quel messaggio, quando le era stato scritto, perchè proprio ora non erano domande che pensò o a cui diede conto. Nella mente passavano le immagini del ragazzo all'interno di Asura, quando fù stupito della proposta di Soul a quando sorrise teneramente.

Sentiva nelle orecchie la dolce e tremolante voce del ragazzo mentre diceva quelle parole. Aveva promesso coraggio a lui, doveva essere forte anche per Crona, lui che ora non aveva più la possibilità di esserlo.

Dovesse urlarlo anche mille volte alla luna come un lupo che ulula alla medesima, farà sentire il coraggio che in corpo le bolliva, sarebbe arrivato anche a lui. Era certa che Crona era ancora lì, da qualche parte, cercando di sfuggire alla pazzia e la malinconia che lo volevano travolgere.

Quindi ora era compito suo ricordargli che il coraggio è nel cuore di tutti, anche nel suo. Soprattutto nel suo. Maka girò velocemente il viso verso la chiara e tonda luna di quella sera, era così luminosa.

Ridacchiò, forse anche Crona le stava sorridendo da lassù. Forse anche lui la poteva vedere sorridere. Forse ora si stavano guardando più felici e coraggiosi del mondo. Iniziò a camminare a passo spedito verso casa, inziò a trasformare la camminata in una corsa iperattiva.

La gioia, il coraggio e la forza fluivano al posto del sangue nelle sue vene.

Mentre il fiatone si costruiva e la guance si arrossarono, al castana al nulla ma al tutto iniziò a sussurrare, "E quando mi sentirò sola o sconfitta so che mi basterà guardare verso la luna per sentire la tua melodiosa voce che mi incita" si sentì ancor più iperattiva, e i sentimenti ancora più chiari e limpidi "E come ora tu mi aiuti a modo tuo, ricorda che se ne avessi bisogno puoi ridere con me, così non ci sentiremo mai soli o separati. Anzi,Io e te,Per Sempre Insieme."


End file.
